


The perfect man

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 5: Recovery [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drabble Collection, Drabble5: Recovery, Drabble5: Recuperación, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones is willing to do whatever it takes to get his Captain back. And much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perfect man

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El hombre perfecto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275341) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Between Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my precious friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices.

—You know?, I used to talk to your hand. 

—My hand? —said the Doctor. 

—Your hand —Ianto repeated—. Jack kept your hand for over a hundred years. 

“That hand”, the Doctor thought. Unable to stop the sudden flow of memories, the Time Lord also thought of his metacrisis, of Donna, of Rose... But no, better not think about them. It had been a long time ago and all had ended well. At least, for almost everyone. 

—Well —he said, still staring at his screens—. And what did you said to my hand? 

Ianto stepped around the TARDIS’s bridge, his hands in his pockets and a slight smile of longing on his lips. He didn’t smile much lately. None of them did. 

—I wondered who you were, how you were. How your voice was and what kind of things your eyes had seen. What kind of things you had shared with Jack... 

“You wondered what kind of monster could abandon Jack. Say it, Ianto Jones. I still wonder about it”.

—But your hand never answered and I kept wondering how the worlds and the people that Jack had known were. I had seen amazing things while working for Torchwood, but I couldn’t imagine how travelling through space... and time would be. And now I’m here! In your TARDIS! 

The Doctor smiled. He liked the Welshman. He was frank, calm on the outside and full of energy and passion inside. Perfect for Jack. With Ianto at his side, Jack would recover from... no, better not to think about that either. Although, how not to think about it if it was the dreadful reason why the three men were there? Additionally, he knew what Ianto wanted to say. He had noticed that the young man didn’t like loose talk at all. The Time Lord looked away from his controls and looked at Ianto. His large eyes were sad but sincere. 

—I won’t fail Jack again, I promise. 

Ianto stopped and looked at the Doctor without taking his hands out of his pockets. His suit was impeccable; his face, serene and serious. When he spoke, his voice was deep and firm, but gentle. 

—That was one of the two things I want to ask you: don’t ever abandon him. Under any circumstances. Jack needs us both. 

—I won’t. Never. 

—Okay. If you ever do it, I’ll take care to be the last one. I don’t know how, but I will. 

The Doctor nodded, admired how the young man was taking command of the situation.

—I know. What’s the other thing? 

—I think we’ll spend a long time here —he said as he opened his arms, pointing at their environment, referring to the TARDIS—. I want to learn everything. 

—Everything?

—Everything. About you and your race, about other races, about their history and technology: everything. 

—That’s no small thing, Ianto Jones —the Time Lord said, amused and fascinated at the same time. 

The young man walked the steps that separated him from the Doctor and looked at him intensely. 

—In Torchwood, I did everything and knew everything. I don’t see why I can’t do the same here. 

The Doctor smiled, this time more widely, pleased and moved, and nodded. If there was anyone able to assimilate all that knowledge, that person was, certainly, Ianto. Suddenly, he felt both hearts lighter. For the first time, he was sure that everything would improve, that Jack could leave behind the hell he had been through. He would be able to do it if Ianto was at his side, with his determination, his wit and his love. Because Ianto Jones was, on every account, the perfect man.


End file.
